


莲上火

by kuanghong



Category: yinyangshi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuanghong/pseuds/kuanghong





	莲上火

莲上火  
源赖光之于鬼切，是莲花上燃烧着的，雪白的火。

付丧神的花  
那像是奉献给某个神祇，一场淫靡神事的开端。  
鬼切浑身浴血，重伤到几不能行，勉强挣扎回山庄温泉，看到的就是他的主人，立在袅袅水汽之中，爱抚着一把刀。  
他的本体。  
赖光身上只有一件生绢的千早，松松挽了个结，衣领滑到臂弯，水汽浸润，菲薄的织物浮在水面上，像是什么巨大花朵的瓣，而他那头山月一般的发却规规矩矩地裹在檀纸里——他像是刚从一场极尽缱绻的性事中起身的处子，慵懒、柔软、洞开、色情，然后禁欲。  
他在亲吻爱抚鬼切的本体，那柄源氏重宝。  
被水浸润得显出珠色的身体柔软贪婪地包裹着鬼切，坚硬的刀身贴合着肌肤，他的主人将一个吻落在他的刀身上，然后轻轻舔了一口他的刀锷。  
他的舌尖是浅淡的妃色。从颜色更浅的嘴唇里探出，含住了他的刀锷，然后细细地舔过，从圆滑的外缘，到刻有花纹的锷手。  
鬼切一动都不能动。他觉得自己主人的舌尖正落在他的胸膛——那也确实约略是他的胸膛。  
细白的牙齿轻轻咬了一口刀锷，鬼切浑身一颤，赖光终于看向他，向他伸出了双手。雪白无纹的千早倏忽张开，如同雪鹤对着爱人张开了双翅，他说，“过来，鬼切。”  
于是鬼切就落入了他主人的怀中。  
赖光在他肩背上合拢双手，清俊容颜上带着纵容又宠溺的微笑，他像是拥抱着对自己而言最为重要的至宝一样，将鬼切与他的本体一起拥在怀中。  
鬼切整个身体都浸在温暖的泉水中，他感觉到自己的衣服一层一层被剥去，每一寸暴露出来的皮肤随即被赖光的肌肤所覆盖，他想告诉赖光，他浑身都是伤口，全是妖怪的瘴气，血和灵力止不住的外溢，会弄脏他，还没等他开口，赖光就捧着他的脸，吻上了他的额头。  
——那里有一处擦伤，他本来都忘记了，当赖光嘴唇擦过的瞬间，鬼切才察觉到一点轻微的刺痒，随即，被赖光吻过的伤口愈合了。  
肌肤交叠处的伤口慢慢止血，瘴气消散，灵力聚拢，随着赖光的动作，传来介于疼痛和痒之间，难以言喻的触感。  
赖光吻过他眼下泪痣、舌尖刷过他的喉结、从他的胸膛蜿蜒而过，雪白的织物早就滑到手腕，银色的长发浮在水中，和鬼切漆黑的长发细密交织，鬼切被他完整地拢在怀中，他感觉到自己的本体压在胸口，是冷的，但是赖光的唇舌却是滚烫的，比温泉的温度还要灼热，每一个碰触都让他的血液沸腾。  
想拥抱他，想敞开面前这具修长柔韧的身体，抚摸、碰触、打开、进入——不、不能、不行、不可以——那是他的主人！他寄托了所有仰慕的主人！  
鬼切觉得自己的脑子要被两个截然不同的念头搅碎了，赖光像是察觉了一般温柔地轻抚他的脊背，鬼切猛的一震——赖光吻上了他侧腹最深的伤口。  
那是垂死妖怪最后一击的产物，瘴气浓厉得肉眼可见，血肉腐蚀，隐约可以看到已经发黑的肋骨。  
赖光的舌尖，碰到了他的骨头。  
像是一团火落上去，鬼切觉得自己的内脏一下被点燃，他感觉到自己似乎发出了野兽一般的咆哮，他用尽全力控制自己不要动，绝望地希望赖光察觉到自己无耻的欲望，逃离这里。  
他勃起了。  
他想玷污他的主人。  
坚硬的欲望紧贴着赖光大腿内侧最柔嫩的所在，赖光忽然笑出声，他悠悠然地厮磨着鬼切的阳具，将一个吻落在他的心口。  
那个吻一半印在他的本体上，一半印在他的胸口，泉水里溢出了一点鲜红，不是鬼切的血，而是赖光的血。赖光被他割伤了。   
那是无比甘甜的味道。甜，纯净又淫靡。  
鬼切觉得自己要疯了，他抓住赖光的肩膀，想把他朝外推，又想把他拉入怀中，他听到自己狂乱地叫着主人，赖光嗤笑一声，眼神却温柔而安定。  
千早随水而去。  
坐在他的腿上，男人一手按着他的胸口，一手轻轻抽开了发上檀纸。  
银白色的头发，如温暖的雨幕，从鬼切的脸上淌过，流过他的胸口。  
鬼切感觉到自己脑海里有什么崩断——  
他用尽最后的力量推开赖光，反身就想上岸——  
他美丽的雪鹤在他身后张开双翼，将他拢在怀中。  
赖光说，鬼切，我想要你。  
有着美丽形貌，介于少年和青年之间的付丧神愣住，他怔怔地转身，他的主人如同一条妖冶的白蛇，贴着他的身体滑入水中，颜色浅淡的嘴唇含入了他的阳具——  
他的本体落在了水底。  
鬼切全部的意识都消去了，他只能感觉到自己的欲望被主人温暖的唇舌中吸吮、轻咬、从根部一直舔到顶端，舌尖细腻地照顾每一处皱褶——他硬到发疼！  
赖光把他吞咽到最深最深的地方，鬼切无法控制地抓住水面飘荡的银丝，他感觉到自己勃起到赖光吞咽不下的程度，他全身肌肉绷紧，在即将射出来的瞬间，赖光让他退了出来，他慢慢在水里起身，让鬼切清清楚楚地感觉到自己的阳具从源氏家主淡绯色的唇上滑过，滑过他的咽喉、锁骨、胸前的突起、小腹——  
赖光也勃起了。  
鬼切大口大口地喘息着，本来薄色的眸子因为欲望而变得颜色鲜丽，他不能控制地看着自己的阳具从赖光的阴茎上滑过，蹭过会阴，深入到他主人的双腿之间。  
他碰触到了一个柔软、温暖的入口。那处已经微微有体液渗出，就像是他主人的嘴唇一样，微微翕动，又矜持又放荡地吸吮着他。  
赖光反手握住他，让他抵上那个入口，男人对他说，鬼切，你得射在我里面。  
然后他就被一点一点，吞了进去。  
那里热得不像话。  
滚烫，柔软，生涩。  
他觉得自己是一柄炙热的长刀，正一点一点破开他的主人，他的源赖光。  
当他被完全吞没的时候，鬼切听到细微的抽气声，他本能地抬头，抓住赖光满把发丝，吻上了那双还带着腥气的嘴唇——  
理智的弦彻底崩断。  
一切都混乱了。  
他听到他的主人对他说，射满我，鬼切。

赖光被射满的瞬间，他被鬼切按在池壁，付丧神像是要把自己全部捅进去一样刺进他的身体，然后把他射满到满溢。  
他被鬼切操得射出来，然后在意识恍惚的刹那，他滑入池底，向下，向下，无限而下——  
然后他被人抓住脚踝，抓住，按在冰冷的地面上。  
双腿被分开，妖物尖锐的指爪拨弄着刚被使用得红肿的细嫩入口，血腥气满开的瞬间，他立刻又被坚硬滚烫的物体填满——

付丧神的花 完


End file.
